Sakura Mankai
by Mee Yah
Summary: D'un amour naissant à une douloureuse séparation. Le vent emporte au loin les pétales des cerisiers en fleur. Songfic SakuSasu.


Dès que j'ai entendu cette chanson, j'ai su à qui elle était destinée...  
Elle est vraiment très douce, et très belle... je l'adore!

SakuSasu, bien sûr, POV Sakura

Pour que ce soit clair :  
♫_Paroles  
Traduction_  
**Ce qui me passait par la tête quand j'ai ecrit...**

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.  
La chanson "Sakura Mankai" n'est pas à moi non plus, il est au groupe Sakura Gumi, qui est génial (nan, sérieux j'suis contente d'avoir découvert la Jpop, parce que franchement il y en a qui font des merveilles)

Je ne suis pas encore très bonne en japonais, alors pardonnez-moi s'il y a des erreurs de traduction...

Je dédie cette fic à Renia, qui aime beaucoup ce couple, et qui a la gentillesse d'être toujours la première à me laisser une review...

* * *

♥ **Sakura Mankai **♥ 

♫ _sakura iro kataomoi no hito  
sakura iro me ga aeba hoho some _

_La couleur des pétales de cerisier...  
La personne qui ne veut pas m'aimer...  
La couleur des pétales de cerisier...  
Quand nos regards se rencontrent, mes joues rougissent..._

**Je t'ai aimé, dès le premier regard. Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi.  
Il est vrai que la concurrence était rude, mais j'y croyais. J'y ai toujours cru.  
Je suis certaine de mes sentiments. Mais tu me regardes sans me voir.  
Tu es si beau, si mystérieux...  
J'aime me perdre dans tes yeux noirs. Ils sont si profonds que j'ai l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir en voir le fond.  
Je rougis quand tu me regardes, croyant que tu me dévisages. Mais ton regard passe sur moi sans me voir...**

♫ _sukoshizutsu otona ni chikazuku  
demo dame ne kaiwa ni naranai no  
_

_Petit à petit, je me rapproche de l'âge adulte  
Mais non, nous ne pouvons pas juste sembler parler_

**J'ai grandi. Je ne suis plus la petite fille qui te regardait en rougissant. Maintenant j'ai appris à t'approcher, à te parler.  
Maintenant je suis dans la même équipe que toi. Nous sommes ensemble pendant les missions.  
Je profite de chaque minute, chaque seconde passée en ta présence.  
J'essaye d'aller plus loin, mais tu refuses chacune de mes propositions. Cependant, je ne décourage pas.  
Parfois tu acceptes de parler un peu avec moi. C'est un premier pas. Mais ce n'est pas assez...**

♫ _rouka de wa genki sou na  
egao da ne medatte masu yo_

_Dans le couloir, tu as un sourire vivant  
Il se distingue de ceux des autres_

**Personne ne t'a jamais vu sourire. Moi bien.  
Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai parfois pu avoir l'occasion de voir s'étendre sur ton visage ce magnifique sourire qui est le tien.  
Ces moments étaient pour moi des moments de pur bonheur.  
Oh, comme j'aimerais qu'il soit pour moi, ce sourire.  
Il est si rare et si précieux...**

♫ _aa sakura mankai  
nee sakura mankai mune no naka  
mou kotoba ni naranai kurai  
koi no hana ga mankai_

_Ah, des pétales de cerisier en fleur  
Hey, des pétales de cerisier en fleur dans mon cœur  
Plus que les mots peuvent exprimer  
Les fleurs de l'amour ont ouvert leurs pétales_

**Le printemps est une si belle saison...  
Je sais que tu aimes aller regarder les branches de cerisier en fleur se balancer au gré du vent.  
Est-ce un souvenir de ton enfance?  
Moi aussi, j'aime cette vision. C'est doux, c'est fort...  
C'est ce que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi. Comme si ces fleurs et mon cœur ne faisaient qu'un.  
Ah, si le printemps pouvait durer toute la vie...**

♫ _saa uchiakeru toki  
aa chiisana mune ga harisakesou  
dakara nee kokuhaku shitara dakishimete  
yasashiku_

_Eh, quand j'ouvre mon cœur à toi  
Ah, mon petit cœur semble vouloir exploser  
Alors quand je te confesse mes sentiments  
Prends-moi gentiment dans tes bras_

**Oui je l'ai dit. Je l'ai dit, que je t'aimais. Mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée.  
Tu penses que je suis comme les autres, que je ne t'aime que pour ton image.  
Mais c'est faux. Je t'aime pour toi.  
Je rêve. Je rêve beaucoup. Mais je crois en mes rêves, ce sont eux qui me permettent d'exister.  
Un jour, tu verras... Un jour...**

♫ _sakura iro hatsukoi no iro ne  
sakura iro konna no hajimete yo_

_La couleur des pétales de cerisier  
Est la couleur du premier amour  
La couleur des pétales de cerisier  
C'est la première fois que je me sens ainsi_

**Que l'on est bien sous ce cerisier...  
C'est ici que tu viens d'habitude. Et moi je te suis.  
Je n'ose pas t'approcher. Ces moments sont à toi. Je n'ose pas te déranger.  
Mais j'aimerais, oh, comme j'aimerais, qu'un jour nous venions ici ensemble... tous les deux...  
Mon cœur s'affole. Je rougis en pensant à toi. Est-ce parce que je grandis?**

♫ _sukoshizutsu nakayoku nareru no?  
nanbyakunen kakete mo naritai no_

_Petit à petit, nous rapprocherons-nous?  
Même si cela prend des centaines d'années  
Je veux essayer..._

**Cela ne me dérange pas d'attendre. J'ai toujours attendu.  
Ma patience m'a permis de ne jamais me décourager.  
Nous nous rapprochons... C'est tellement infime que personne ne s'en rend compte.  
Mais moi je l'ai senti.  
C'est lent, très lent. Mais je le sens.  
Petit à petit, tu commences à me voir. Petit à petit, tu commences à m'entendre.  
Mais c'est tellement infime que personne ne s'en rend compte.**

♫ _bentou wa oomori ne  
watashi demo tsukureru kashira_

_Tu as trop de dîner, n'est-ce pas?  
Penses-tu que je pourrais essayer de le faire pour toi, moi aussi?_

**Tu es maladroit quelquefois. Est-ce le fait de vivre seul?  
Tu m'as dit que la solitude était douloureuse, pourtant, tu restes toujours seul.  
Il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de toi.  
Moi, j'aimerais bien.  
M'occuper de toi, te chérir...  
Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas essayer? Rien qu'une fois...**

♫ _aa sakura mankai  
nee sakura mankai sukisugiru wa  
mou anata igai no hito wa  
me ni mo utsuranai mitai_

_Ah, des pétales de cerisier en fleur  
Hey, des pétales de cerisier en fleur  
Je t'aime trop  
Maintenant, personne d'autre que toi  
Ne se reflète dans mes yeux_

**Je t'aime. Je t'aime, et je n'aime que toi.  
Ce sentiment est de plus en plus fort.  
A chaque jour qui passe, je t'aime un peu plus.  
La brise se fait tempête. Un tourbillon de pétales emplit mon cœur.**

♫ _saa anata ga iru wa  
aa me no mae ni anata tatte iru wa  
kono koi kesshin wa mou katai no yo  
tsuiteku..._

_Maintenant tu es là  
Tu te tiens juste devant mes yeux  
Ma décision à propos de cet amour est définitive  
Je te suivrai_

**Tu es là. Je suis en face de toi. Tu me tournes le dos.  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi veux-tu partir maintenant?  
Tu commençais à peine à me voir, à m'entendre!  
Je ne veux pas te perdre, t'abandonner...  
Je ne te laisserai pas seul! Non, plus jamais tu ne seras seul!  
Je serai là, pour toi!  
**

**Laisse-moi une chance...**

♫ _aa sakura mankai  
nee sakura mankai mune no naka  
mou kotoba ni naranai kurai  
koi no hana ga mankai_

_Ah, des pétales de cerisier en fleur  
Hey, des pétales de cerisier en fleur dans mon cœur  
Plus que les mots peuvent exprimer  
Les fleurs de l'amour ont ouvert leurs pétales_

**L'amour est doux.  
L'amour est fort.  
L'amour est infini.  
L'amour est un cerisier en fleur.**

♫ _saa uchiakeru toki  
aa chiisana mune ga harisakesou  
dakara nee  
kokuhaku shitara dakishimete  
yasashiku..._

_Eh, quand j'ouvre mon cœur à toi  
Ah, mon petit cœur semble vouloir exploser  
Alors quand je te confesse mes sentiments  
Prends-moi gentiment dans tes bras_

**Cette fois, je le dis...  
Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.  
**

**Cette fois, mes mots ont la couleur des pétales du cerisier en fleur.  
Cette fois, tu m'entends.  
Cette fois, tu me vois.  
Cette fois, tu me parles.  
"Merci"  
**

**Les larmes coulent sur mon visage.  
Cette fois, c'est toi qui m'abandonne.  
Cette fois, c'est toi qui comprends.  
Cette fois, c'est toi qui fuis.  
**

**Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.**

♫ _kesshin wa mou katai no yo  
tsuiteku..._

_Ma décision est définitive  
Je te suivrai_

**Le vent emporte au loin les pétales des cerisiers en fleur.  
Guidés par son souffle, ils volent haut, ils volent vite, ils volent loin... sans jamais s'arrêter.  
**

**Tu es le vent.  
Je suis la fleur.  
C'est le printemps.**

**Je te suivrai.**

**

* * *

**Fin.**  
**


End file.
